digimon_war_of_all_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Labramon
Labramon is the Digimon partner of Skylar Hayashi. If his tamer doubts himself, Labramon will turn into Paomon. Labramon can fuse with Skylar, or warp Digivolve to become Anubismon. Attacks * Retrieve Bark: Labramon releases a loud bark of different frequencies. * Claw attack: Labramon attacks... with his claws. Personality Labramon is somewhat friendly, but aggressive if you make him mad. He always protects those he cares about. Description Labramon first appeared as Xiaomon, when he first met his partner, Skylar. He Digivolves to Labramon to fight Snimon in episode 1. Days later, he becomes Dobermon to fight off Tuskmon. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Phelesmon is sent to corrupt Skylar. Labramon, Renamon and Kia Komori try to convince Skylar not to listen, but it's too late. Phelesmon tells Skylar that the only reason Labramon needs him is to Digivolve, and that they're not true friends... and when Skylar starts to believe it, Labramon DeDigivolves to Xiaomon, and to Paomon. When Skylar notices Labramon DeDigivolving, he realizes its not true and has Renamon hold Phelesmon off until Labramon Digivolves. When Skylar apologizes for doubting his friendship with Labramon, his Crest of Friendship glows and Labramon Digivolves into Cerberumon. Near the end of the series, Skylar realizes how important his friends are, and how he needs to be there for them, and so he combines his strength with Labramon's to create Anubismon. Labramon later warp Digivolves to Anubismon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Labramon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Paomon Paomon is the Fresh form of Labramon. Paomon is a dog-like Digimon. He only appears when Skylar doubts himself. His only attack is Hot Sigh. Attacks * Acid Bubbles: Fires pink bubbles at his opponent. Xiaomon Xiaomon is the In-Training form of Labramon. Xiaomon is a dog Digimon. His only attack is Tsumo. Attacks * Tsumo: Bites his opponent Dobermon Dobermon is the Champion form of Labramon. Dobermon is a Doberman Pinscher Digimon. He looks ferocious, but can actually be very kind. His strongest attack is Black Beam. Attacks * Gray Noise: Dobermon seals his opponent's abilities with a howl and prevents them from attacking. * Black Beam: Pierces the opponent's body with a black beam. * Razor Claws'': Dobermon attacks the opponent with his claws. Cerberumon '''Cerberumon is Labramon's Ultimate form. Cerberumon is a strong, three-headed dog Digimon. He is known to scare people off with his appearance. After Labramon is done in this form, he is forced to return to Xiaomon. His strongest attack is Portals of Darkness. Attacks * Portals of Darkness: Cerberumon opens a hole, sending Digimon to their doom. * Emerald Blaze: Spews a red-hot jet of flames. * Styx Killer: Uses his claws to brutally attack the foe. Anubismon Anubismon is Labramon's Mega form. Anubismon is the guardian of the world between the Digiworld and the Dark Area. After this form, Labramon is forced to turn back to a DigiEgg. Anubismon's strongest attack is Amemit. Anubismon is known to represent Skylar's fear of pain happening to him or anyone he loves. * Amemit: Anubismon attacks using a demon that devours you whole. * Pyramid Power: Anubismon traps his foe in a pyramid. * Cursed slash: Anubismon slashes his foe, cursing them. * Fatal Cross: Anubismon glows and attacks with the power of the cross. Category:Male Digimon Category:Digimon